Warriors Scene Edit One Shots
by Pudgyfluff
Summary: Title says it all. I edit specific scenes from the original series to make them how I want them to be. The outcomes may be better or worse, who knows?
1. Snowkit's Abduction

Chapter 1 - Snowkit's Abduction

* * *

 **A/N: I'm currently typing this out on an iPhone because I'm bored. I suppose now I have to create a story. These will be short, mostly separate one shots.**

* * *

 **In this I will be editing specific scenes to be the way I wanted them to be. I also am not the most familiar with the original story, so some details may be off. No hard feelings**. **Enjoy!**

* * *

(Epic Transition to Snowkit's Abduction)

* * *

It was a cold day for Thunderclan, in the middle of leaf bare, but Speckletail looked on fondly at her small kit who had deficiencies in the department of audio reception. Snowkit was sniffing around the fresh kill pile with a determined expression on his face.

Snowkit, lacking in hearing, was very acute to details with his other senses. His sense of smell served him well in searching for the best piece of fresh kill. Snowkit was sniffing a mouse.

"S'all right..." remarked Snowkit to nobody in particular in regards to the mouse.

Snowkit was pulling the mouse back to the nursery when he noticed a large circling shadow.

Snowkit knew exactly what that meant. A large bird of prey. Snowkit looked up, squinting to capture specific features of the bird that would enable him to determine what type of bird it was. It was a hawk.

Realizing that the hawk was circling him, Snowkit looked for possible escape options. His options were the nursery or the fresh kill pile. Over by the nursery, Speckletail was furiously signing that he was in danger.

Snowkit looked back and forth, deciding that the fresh kill pile was a lot closer.

The hawk was heading down in a steep dive, its sights set on Snowkit.

Snowkit was bounding towards the fresh kill pile. As Snowkit wedged himself deeply between pieces of fresh kill, the hawk barely hooked onto Snowkit's tail with razor sharp talons.

Snowkit was fighting for his life, using the weight of the other fresh kill to keep him on the ground as he dug his sharp, kit claws into the ground.

Speckletail watched in horror as the hawk wrestled with Snowkit, and decided to take matters into her own paws.

Speckletail, the stubborn mother of her deaf kit, charged at the hawk with all the fury of a desperate mother. Leaping at the pre-occupied hawk, she landed on its back, dealing it a fierce pummeling to the head.

The hawk flinched, dropping Snowkit's tail, leaving him in relative safety, buried underneath the fresh kill pile.

The hawk, in pain, started beating its wings to try and make a hasty escape with Speckletail still on its back. Speckletail, faced with this new danger of being abducted herself, thought quickly.

 _If the hawk needs its wings to fly, then the wings will have to go._

Slashing down her two front paws, claws unsheathed, she tore into the wings of the hawk, not stopping for anything.

With hatred in her eyes for her kit's would be abductor and murderer, she completely separated the wings from the hawk's body.

The hawk, gushing blood from its gaping wounds, screeched once, and promptly keeled over on the fresh kill pile. (Snowkit freed himself)

Thus began the legacy of Speckletail and Snowclaw, legendary hawk, eagle, or any bird for that matter, baiters and trappers. Many a leaf bare, they fed their clan by deceiving birds and trapping them and killing them right over the fresh kill pile, using teamwork. Snowclaw was an actual asset to the clan with heightened senses. Snowkit or Snowclaw lives on!

* * *

 **Did you like my attempt at a one shot? I don't usually write, I edit. Is my first story that I wrote on an iPhone ok? XD Anyways, maybe Review, Follow, or Favorite? Idk. Feel free to suggest ideas for another scene?**

 **Have a nice day!**


	2. Firestar vs DF Tigerstar part 1

Chapter 2 - Firestarter vs DF Tigerstar part 1

* * *

 **A/N: So... I know last chapter had some hiccups from formatting and source code, but now I fixed it. Anyways, hopefully you enjoy this new installment, which I don't remember too much about since I read it awhile ago. (The battle) It's Firestar vs DF Tigerstar Part 1!**

* * *

(Epic Transition to scene)

* * *

Millie was hunting for herself. (Wow, Ikr) The amount of undergrowth was sickening to her, but she had to prove she was a useful asset to the clan. Graystripe was stuck daydreaming about Silverstream, and Millie was essentially a backup plan. Millie wanted to prove that she was better than Silverstream to win over Graystripe.

Tail wagging, along with a terrible hunters crouch, she was stalking a mouse that had an assortment of seeds, which it was in the process of eating.

Millie padded closer, until she was within a fox length. She was so excited, she was so close! Leaping forward with a yowl, she descended upon the mouse.

She overshot and missed the mouse with her claws, instead crushing the mouse with her incredible weight. The mouse was dead.

Millie, overjoyed, decided to bring her singular mouse back to the clan.

 _It will feed the whole clan! (Millie's thoughts)_

As she strutted back to camp with her mouse dangling from her jaws, she heard a thump. She looked around.

 _Wha... Who's there?!_

About a fox length from her was a decapitated mouse. Then there were more.

 _This is weird and scary._

"Hello, anybody th-"

A creature of the shadows had dropped down, claws aimed for Millie's neck. Millie was decapitated like a mouse.

Looking towards the Thunderclan camp, the creature snarled.

"Firestar, I am Tigerstar, and I am coming for you."

With that, Tigerstar let out a guttural shriek and other whispy shadows in the shape of cats stampeded towards the Thunderclan camp.

"Your nightmare is here."

* * *

 **A/N: How did you like part 1? I thought this would be an interesting way for Tigerstar to return, while also taking out an annoying cat named Millie. Tell me what you think! Review, follow and favorite?**

 **Have a good day!**


End file.
